


Unplanned Escapades

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Foot Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, ice blue couch, the robe, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: After Hux grounds theSilencerfor upgrades at exactly the wrong time, Kylo is determined to make him pay.Things don't go according to plan.





	Unplanned Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental twitfic whose plot was determined by a series of polls on Twitter. Every few tweets, I polled readers to see what would happen next in a sort of choose-your-own-adventure, and wrote the next few tweets based on that. You can check out the thread in its entirety, including the poll results, [here](https://twitter.com/asstromechdroid/status/1180467876538417154)!
> 
> I unrolled the thread and posted it here for posterity, with minimal editing.

That fool. That traitorous, backstabbing asshole. This is the last time Kylo will let himself be manipulated by that slimy bastard. Never again.

He stomps through the halls of the Finalizer in the direction of Hux's chambers. Let's see him weasel his way out of _this_. Grounding the _Silencer_ for "upgrades" at the exact moment that Kylo said he would fly out and destroy Rey and the Resistance once and for all, the rest of the fleet be damned, was far too suspicious. Hux had been against it, whining about resources as usual. Then Hux had to go and be petty and order the _Silencer's_ entire kriffing engines to be dismantled.

Hux is going to pay.

Kylo turns a corner, ready to fire up his lightsaber and tear Hux's door to pieces, only the saber isn't at his hip because a droid had "erroneously confiscated it for urgent maintenance". Kylo growls in frustration and throws Hux's door open with the Force instead. It makes a horrible sound, metal scraping against metal.

Hux is sprawled across his blue couch, drink in hand. He raises an eyebrow in an obvious show of annoyance. Kylo clenches his teeth. Hux should fear him, not act like Kylo is just a nuisance to his scheming. Kylo is the _Supreme Leader_, and he's about to teach Hux that he needs to treat him as such. He raises his hand, about to wrap the Force around Hux's spindly neck, when Hux casually slides his leg up and the robe falls open at his feet.

Kylo freezes mid-movement.

Hux is barefoot. His pale feet and little pink toes draw Kylo's eye like a magnet. They look delicate. Kylo scowls and redoubles his focus on preparing to choke Hux, but then Hux moves again and more of the robe slips off, revealing his ankle and lower calf.

The calf is slim and pale, and Kylo can just about see the fine hairs that cover it.

"Did you want something, Supreme Leader?" Hux asks.

Kylo wants to run his hands up Hux's calves and graze his lips across Hux's toes. _Kriff!_ Kylo shakes his head, trying to clear away the thought. He's here to discipline Hux for insubordination, not fuck around. He raises his hand, ready to throw Hux against the fucking wall, but then the robe slips completely off his knee, revealing his entire leg up to mid-thigh.

"Well?" Hux asks, swirling the drink in his hand.

Kylo can't take his eyes off of Hux's thigh. It's just _there_, and Hux makes no move to cover it up.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Kylo demands.

"Like this?" Hux asks, looking down at himself. "I'm off duty."

That explains nothing. Kylo doesn't want this... _distraction_. He'll make Hux cover up, and then he'll confront him over the _Silencer_.

"Your-- your robe slipped," Kylo says, averting his eyes. He doesn't need to think about how soft the skin on Hux's thigh is.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Hux says, his apology laced with sarcasm. "Is the sight of my leg offensive to you?"

Offensive is the opposite of how Kylo feels about it.

"It's distracting," Kylo says. "Cover it up."

Hux lifts his knee, and more the fabric falls, exposing just a little bit more flesh, before he grabs the edge and throws it over his leg. His ankle and foot are still bare.

"And the rest," Kylo orders. Once all of it is away, Kylo will be able to proceed.

"I'd prefer to keep cool," Hux responds.

Kylo begins to march to the couch to fix the damn robe himself, when a wave of premonition hits him, courtesy of the Force. Moving towards Hux, right here and right now, carries great significance.

"Supreme Leader, are you all right?"

Force visions can obfuscate the truth. Kylo knows that now. It gives him pause. Despite Hux's open hostility towards him, Kylo does not sense that his life is in immediate danger.

"Ren?"

Kylo huffs and plows towards Hux, who follows Kylo with his eyes until Kylo is standing right above him. He seems unperturbed, propped up on one elbow with his drink in his other hand. From up close, Kylo can see the thick texture of the robe, ironed to inhuman precision. Beneath it, Hux is possibly wearing nothing at all.

A movement catches Kylo's attention, but it's nothing more than Hux taking a sip of his drink. His throat bobs, and Kylo follows the movement from Hux's jawline, down his pale neck, and to where his robe closes.

Except the robe isn't fully closed.

The opening is parted, with nothing particular holding it together. From his vantage point, Kylo can see a little ways inside, just below Hux's collar bone. He has a sudden urge to trace his fingers along it and see where they go.

_Kriff_. He clenches his fists.

"I know you're upset about the _Silencer_," Hux says, leaning over to put his drink down. His robe falls open as he does, and Kylo gets an eyeful of Hux's tiny pink nipple.

It's infuriating. Hux is infuriating.

"What are you doing?!" Kylo snaps.

Hux pauses, his robe still hanging open. "I'm putting my glass down."

It's more than that. There's no way that Hux isn't doing this to get a rise out of him. Kylo won't fall victim to it any longer. He takes a deep breath.

"Stop it," he says.

"Stop putting my glass down?" 

With a smirk, Hux lets go of the glass, letting it clang against the low table. It wobbles violently, but doesn't spill. Hux sits up, but as he does, his robe catches on something and the fabric is yanked straight off his shoulder. Kylo can see it all: Hux's shoulder, his bony clavicle, upper arm, skinny pectoral, pink erect nipple. He can't take it anymore. A deep, festering restlessness, a tension that feels like it's been tightening for an eternity suddenly snaps. Before Kylo can process it, he's on top of Hux, grinding against him and mouthing at his neck like an animal. Hux's skin tastes like a long-lost flavour of nectar, like something he's been searching for his whole life is finally sating his appetite.

Hux moans when Kylo scrapes his teeth against his collarbone. The sound jerks Kylo back to reality.

_Fuck_. He's on top of Hux. _Hux_, of all people. And Hux likes this. His hand is gripping Kylo's ass, squeezing.

What the fuck should he do? _It's Hux_. It feels so right, but it's Hux!

A firm grip on Kylo's hair stops his train of thought. 

"Is that all you've got?" Hux says, his lips brushing against Kylo's temple.

A new burst of anger drives Kylo to bite right into Hux's neck. He's got more. Of course he's got more! If Hux wants a rise out of him, then he'll get a rise.

Hux moans loudly as Kylo sinks his teeth in and thrusts his hips into Hux's. As if he's an animal being subdued by a predator, Hux goes limp in Kylo's arms. Momentarily, Kylo panics and pulls back, but Hux is just lying back with a blissful expression on his face. In a huff of frustration, Kylo launches back into mauling Hux's neck, then his shoulder, then down his chest until he's got one of Hux's little pink nipples in his mouth. Kylo sucks on it and swirls his tongue around, feeling the hard little nub.

"Oh," Hux moans. "Oh, yes."

Kylo's cock is so hard he thinks it might burst. He needs relief.

"Oh, yes," Hux moans again, arching his back. "Suck it like you're feeding on it, that's a good boy."

Kylo whimpers. It's the weirdest thing anyone's ever said to him, but he's never been more turned on in his life. He pulls Hux's robe open and switches to the other nipple, obeying Hux's order and sucking on the delicious teat like his life depends on it.

His hands wander down under Hux's robe, lower and lower until his fingertips reach Hux's bony hips and small ass.

"You're not wearing anything under there," Kylo grumbles. Hux is always so proper, Kylo can hardly believe that he decided to forgo underwear. Was Hux like this on the bridge? Naked under his jodhpurs?

"Oh, but I am."

There's definitely no fabric under Kylo's hand.

"Search a little harder," Hux says.

Hux is probably just fucking with him again, but Kylo feels around Hux's ass anyway, looking for some kind of cloth. Instead of any trace of underwear, his fingers hit something hard.

It's a weapon Hux is hiding. It has to be, with the way Hux is acting, luring Kylo to his chambers. Hux is an idiot if he thinks Kylo is this easy to trick. Well, he'll show Hux. He grabs the hard thing and pulls. Hux moans, loud, and then Kylo gets it: it's a dildo, stuck inside him.

"What are you doing with that?" Kylo snaps.

"Enjoying myself, clearly."

Hux? Enjoying himself? Impossible. The only thing Hux enjoys is scheming. "What are you playing at? First you make a mockery of my orders, and then you do _this_," he says, pulling on the dildo. It doesn't come free.

"Excuse me? You're the one who stomped into my chamber while I was clearly preoccupied."

"You knew I'd come here." Kylo is certain that Hux expected some kind of retaliation for the _Silencer_. This is how he chose to present himself. "You shoved that dildo in your ass to bait me."

Hux laughs. Throws his head back, exposing his throat. Kylo wants to bite it, to show Hux who's boss.

"It's not a dildo, it's an anal plug."

Oh. "What's it for?"

"Preparing to receive visitors." Hux grins, baring teeth.

Kylo feels like an idiot. Hux played him the whole time, put on this ridiculous display just to lure him in. It worked.

"I should execute you," Kylo says.

"Not if I die from boredom first," replies Hux. "You have hands and a mouth, and judging by that bulge, a sizeable dick. Use them, or get your so-called execution over with."

Kylo blinks. 

Hux watches him coolly, almost sneering, as if he genuinely doesn't care if Kylo is going to fuck him or if he's going to kill him. Rosy cheeks break his icy disposition, as does his bruised neck and flushed chest. The casual debauchery piques Kylo's interest far more than the urge to finish him off once and for all, so he grunts and tears Hux's robe open as he works his way down.

He can use his mouth. Just let Hux see what his mouth can do! He bites Hux's ribs, making him twitch, then gnaws on his bony hip, and then finally, he gets to Hux's cock. Naturally, he'd assumed that Hux would be small. Why else would a person compensate so ridiculously? But Hux isn't small. He's longer than average, but not as big as Kylo. Though maybe he just _looks_ longer because his bright orange pubic hair is trimmed down to almost nothing. Either way, Hux's dick would be easy enough to suck and swallow.

Kylo grabs it by the base and wraps his lips around the head, sucking hard. He'll show Hux what he can do. He slurps and sucks, pulls off and licks up and down the shaft. Drops lower and licks around Hux's balls, then back up his rigid length, leaving a good coat of saliva. He takes Hux's whole dick in his mouth again and bobs his head up and down. He's going to make Hux come this way, then Hux will know exactly how good Kylo can work his mouth.

"I should have known."

Kylo looks up to see Hux staring down his nose at him, almost amused. He pulls back from Hux's cock, leaving a trail of drool connecting his bottom lip to the head of Hux's cock. 

"Unrefined, just like your tactical skills. You're a mess, Ren."

Kylo curls his lip, pins Hux's hips down with his hands, and bites down on Hux's thigh. Hux yelps and tries to coil his body inwards, but Kylo whacks his limbs down with the Force, holding him in place.

"Unrefined, huh?" Kylo challenges, wrapping a hand around Hux's cock. Hux stares at him with wide eyes. His mouth hangs open, panting, and Kylo wastes no time in starting to jerk him fast and hard.

Hux's voice strains in his throat. He tries to wiggle, but Kylo keeps him in place. The pants turn into throaty moans, and Kylo can tell he's close, so he grips Hux's cock tighter and jerks him faster.

That bastard's going to deserve this. 

Kylo lets go of Hux's cock and grabs the base of the anal plug. He pulls, but there is a lot of resistance, so he pulls harder. Hux's body lets go of it suddenly, and the plug almost flies out of Kylo's hand. He considers stuffing the plug into Hux's mouth -- anything to make Hux shut the fuck up -- but he decides against it. It was in Hux's ass, after all, so Kylo drops it on the floor. He spits on his fingers, then shoves two of them into Hux's loose hole. With his other hand, he loosens his fly. He's going to plow Hux into that stupid blue couch, and Hux will finally understand who's boss here. No more nonsense. No more insubordination. As soon as Kylo's dick is free, he spits on it and smears it all over, then grabs Hux by the ankles and forces his legs back until he's nearly folded in half.

Hux is covered in a sheen of sweat, trying to fight against the Force holding his torso down, probably because he wants to jerk it to completion. There's no way that Kylo will let him. 

Just as Kylo gets ready to line himself up, Hux's foot presses against his chest. It's cold.

"Stop."

Kylo halts, waiting with his dick in hand. "I thought you wanted this," he says. Hux is hard, leaking onto his belly. And he asked Kylo to use his dick before. What's his problem now?

"I want satisfaction," Hux says, wrinkling his nose, "not whatever _this_ is."

"You think you're in a position to demand things?!" Kylo snaps. "You're lucky I don't just--"

Hux slides his foot up and presses his big toe against Kylo's lips. "Shh."

Kylo's eyes slowly travel down until he's looking at the foot right in front of his nose. Hux's toes smell fresh and clean, like he just stepped out of the shower. He lets go of his dick and grasps Hux's slim ankle in both hands. All of a sudden, his heart is pounding.

Throwing Hux down and fucking him is one thing, but _this_ \-- Kylo _wanted_ this the moment he first caught a glimpse of Hux's bare feet.

He closes his eyes and sways his head gently side to side, rubbing his lips against Hux's toes. It feels like a wild, forbidden act, but Kylo doesn't care as he absorbs the sensation of his lips strumming across one dainty toe after another. He sticks his tongue out next, licking the tip of the toe before sucking it into his mouth. There are so many textures -- the calloused skin on the underside, the soft skin at the sides, the finely-manicured nail, the tiny tuft of hair on the top.

Hux makes a tiny sound of pleasure. Kylo opens one eye to peek. Hux looks relaxed, his head leaning back against the arm of the couch while he absently strokes himself with two fingertips. Kylo must have forgotten about the Force at some point, but it doesn't matter now. He closes his eyes and moves on to the next toe, consciously trying not to be sloppy about it. When he gets through all five, Hux is nudging his other foot into Kylo's grip, so he does it all again, then kisses the instep and up Hux's firm calf. Hux sighs softly, eyes closed and head still leaning back. He looks both delicate and dangerous, able to turn vicious without warning.

"Ren," he sighs.

There's a pause. Kylo waits, his lips grazing the fine, almost translucent hairs near Hux's knee.

"Keep going."

Fine with Kylo. He works his way up, kissing and gently nibbling up Hux's inner thigh until his nose reaches the crease between Hux's leg and groin. 

"Lower," Hux says, his voice a throaty whisper.

The only place lower he can go is below Hux's balls. Hux shifts his weight, angling his hips up. He really does mean lower, so Kylo skips mouthing Hux's balls and moves to his perineum. The skin is smooth, cleanly shaven and almost silky.

"Lower," Hux says again, this time sounding impatient.

What the hell does Hux want him to do?

"My arse, Ren. Stick your sloppy tongue in my arse!"

A powerful wave of arousal hits him. Hux is asking him to do something dirty. Filthy. Before he can fully contemplate it, Hux hooks a leg around the back of Kylo's head and pushes down, forcing his lips right against Hux's hole.

Fuck it.

Kylo grabs a hold of Hux's thighs and drives in. He licks across the entrance a few times, then shoves his tongue right in.

Hux moans, loud and debauched.

Okay, this is good. Better than any reactions so far, so Kylo keeps doing it, lapping around the outside and thrusting his tongue in and out. Hux smells like lube and musk, and it's the best fucking thing he’s ever smelled in his life. He can't get enough, lapping and sucking and thrusting while Hux squirms and moans above him.

Kylo's dick is so blindingly hard that he needs to do something about it, now. With his hands grasping Hux's thighs and Hux keeping Kylo's head locked in place with his legs, there's nothing he can do except cock his hips forward and back, rubbing himself on the cushioned sofa. It's way better like this than the way he normally does it, alone in his rooms, thrusting between two moistened pillows.

"Ren," Hux moans, tangling his fingers tightly into Kylo's hair. "I'm close, I-- I don't want to finish like this."

Hux unlocks his legs from Kylo, freeing him, but rubbing against the couch feels so damn good and Hux is so delicious that he just can't stop. He feels his head being pulled back by his hair. He lets it happen, but he doesn't stop thrusting.

"Are you defiling my sofa?" Hux asks, frowning.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Get up here."

Rubbing against the couch feels good, but rubbing against Hux or even fucking him would probably feel better. After the much higher than average speed he had taken to master pleasuring Hux with his mouth, he's looking forward to doing the same with his dick. He starts to move up, when Hux stops him again.

"Wait. Take those off," he says, eyeing Kylo's clothing with disdain.

Fine by Kylo. Kneeling on the couch, he rips open his vest and then unzips his tunic. Below it, he's bare-chested. Hux is practically drooling, hungry for Kylo's well-developed muscles. Kylo grins and flexes his pecs and then his biceps as he peels his sleeves off. Hux snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Shut up, Hux. I know you like the show."

"Just get on with it," Hux says. "I don't have all night." 

Kylo's swollen cock is already hanging out of his pants, so that's one less thing to worry about. He stands up and shimmies out of them, pausing to quickly unbuckle his boots and kick them off.

"Okay," he says. "I'm ready to fuck." 

Hux bursts out laughing, which is not the reaction Kylo expected.

"All right, then," Hux says, composing himself. "Get over here and fuck me."

He drops his knees open and throws his head back, fully exposed except for his arms, which are still in his sleeves. Kylo licks his lips and climbs onto the couch, between Hux's pale legs. His hole is still hidden between his cheeks, so Kylo grabs Hux's ankles and spreads his legs wide.

"Take this," Hux says, nudging a small bottle of lube at Kylo.

He lets go of Hux's legs and takes the bottle. Hux keeps his legs spread out wide while Kylo pours lube on his hand and then smears it all around his cock. There's lots left on his fingers, so he reaches down to Hux's hole.

Thirty minutes earlier, Kylo never would have guessed that he'd be sliding his fingers into Hux's ass not long after he walked into his chambers, but here he is, feeling Hux from the inside. The silky smooth flesh feels nice around his fingers, and he can't wait to see what it'll be like around his cock.

Hux better be ready.

Kylo pulls his fingers out and wraps his hand around the base of his cock and presses it against Hux's opening. Hux moans as soon as Kylo breaches him. He's wet and warm and tight inside, and he accepts Kylo's cock like his ass is a lock and Kylo's cock is a perfectly-fitting key.

"Oh, stars, you're big." 

Kylo grins, wants to say something clever in reply, but Hux squeezes down on him and clenches his legs around Kylo's waist, and suddenly, Kylo can't say anything at all. He doesn't even have time to start fucking Hux properly before Hux starts fucking onto _him_. With his legs clamped around Kylo's waist, he uses the leverage to impale himself on his cock in short, sharp movements. Kylo is fine with it until Hux wraps his hand around his cock and starts jerking it to the same rhythm as his thrusts, at which point Kylo loses all semblance of control and starts trying to thrust into Hux like a madman. He growls and hunches over Hux, grabbing him by the waist or the ass or wherever he can reach. The slick slide in and out of Hux's hole is phenomenal, better than anything Kylo has ever felt. 

"Ren," Hux says, his voice raspy.

Kylo opens his eyes, not realising he'd closed them. His lips are inches away from Hux's, close enough to kiss.

"Turn over, I need to ride you."

Hux nudges him with his leg and Kylo takes the hint and rolls. He doesn't like the idea of Hux having the superior position, but his cock is embedded in Hux's ass, so maybe it's okay. By the time Hux is seated on top of him, the robe is completely off and Kylo can see Hux naked in his entirety. Before, Hux was nothing more than an irritating sycophant, but _now_, now Kylo just wants to consume every inch of him. His skinny arms and legs, pale chest with tiny nipples, soft belly, hard pink cock -- Kylo rubs his hands over all of them as Hux starts rolling his hips back and forth.

"Ren," he growls, grabbing Kylo by the wrists and firmly placing them on his waist. "Focus."

Right. Yeah. Hux wants a fucking and he'll get a good fucking. Kylo squeezes his hands around Hux's tiny waist and starts thrusting up into him.

"Oh," Hux moans, "oh, that's so good."

"Yeah?" Kylo replies breathlessly. "You like my powerful cock?" 

Hux gives him a quick glare. "Please don't speak."

Whatever. It's not like he can't focus on two things at once, but if Hux only wants sex, then Kylo will give it to him. They settle into a rhythm on the slow side of moderate, Hux not letting him go any faster, but that's fine, because Hux is squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back and moaning, and it's just so fucking hot that Kylo wants it to last as long as possible.

"Kriff," Hux pants, lengthening the strokes. "You're so big. I can really slide up and down this thing." 

Kylo's brain nearly short-circuits. He wants to thrust into Hux like there's no tomorrow, but he holds back for dear life.

Hux grabs his dick again and starts stroking it. Fuck. Fuck, he's gonna fall apart at this rate. This is too much to handle. Hux is too much. There's nothing Kylo can do to hold back, not with Hux slamming down on him over and over.

"Hux, I'm gonna--"

He doesn't even finish the sentence, blowing his load deep inside Hux, who milks him for all he can.

"Just a little bit more!" Hux grits out. 

Kylo does his best, thrusting as much as he can while he's still hard, until Hux cries out and comes all over Kylo's chest.

Both of them are panting. Hux is flushed pink all over, weirdly attractive even though he's a mess. Kylo's cock slips out as he completely softens up. What happens now? His gut instinct is to pull Hux towards him and have them lie together, close. He grasps Hux's wrist and pulls, trying to guide Hux to lie on top of him.

Hux's eyes widen in what seems like surprise. 

"What are you doing?" Hux asks, resisting the pull.

"Nothing. Just--" He frowns, searching for an explanation in his head. "Don't you feel like lying down together?"

"You're-- you're disgusting," Hux says. "Covered in come."

Kylo looks down his own body. His torso is streaked with white. Well, if that's the problem. He grabs some loose cloth trapped between himself and the back of the couch and uses it to wipe his chest.

"There," he says, "all clean. Now get over here."

Hux looks absolutely horrified. It takes Kylo a second to realise that it's because he just soiled Hux's robe, but it doesn't matter. Hux loves filling out those laundry forms anyway.

"Come on," Kylo says, tired of Hux's bullshit game, and tired in general.

Hux pouts, but resigned to his fate, he crosses his arms and slowly drops down until he's lying on Kylo. Kylo immediately puts his arms around Hux and rolls over to his side, pulling Hux in close. He gets a good whiff of Hux's hair, which smells less like pomade and more like sex and sweat.

He doesn't know why he was so angry at Hux earlier. Yeah, there was the _Silencer_, but it'll be out of the shop soon enough. Maybe Hux's alternative strategy ideas won't be terrible. He'll have to ask him about them later, after this nap. Or maybe he can fuck Hux into complying. This encounter went well enough; Hux will surely be craving his dick again in no time.

"This is awful," Hux says, but at the same time, he wiggles around until he's snug against Kylo's sweaty body. Kylo feels him relax in his arms, breathing softly. He intends to retaliate, to taunt Hux about how he's full of shit and how he actually likes this, but within moments, he's asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on this [twitter](https://twitter.com/asstromechdroid) or this [private twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptainSpaceEgg) or [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com)!


End file.
